Explore Irongard
|Desc = You're exploring the town of Irongard, a small settlement on the northwest shoulder of Lake Ironrain. |Base = 20 |Max = 40 |Reset = 30 |Req = |Diff = |Thievery=Level/10 (rounded down) |Diplomacy=Level/10 (rounded down) }} General Information You must find the old man. Other than that, there are only some eerie encounters. Tips Save before entering. That way, if you don't find the old man on your first exploration batch, you can try again from the start. Encounters You can have these encounters more than once, although they are not very frequent. * Peddler and rickety cart: You nearly run into a peddler hauling a rickety cart laden with all manner of goods along the lane. The raven-haired man, his gaunt face bearing an unpleasant expression, sniffs loudly but says nothing as he passes by. You hear footfalls and turn around to find nothing then the peddler is gone. * Singing children: you encounter a group of playing children who begin to sing. You hear someone coming up behind you, but when you look, there is no-one there, and the children disappear. * Minstrel: you encounter a man with a mandolin, oblivious to your presence, who disappears once you turn to spot the source of the footsteps behind you. * Horse and carriage: a young man in a grey cloak is driving a coach with two horses. Sounds of footfalls behind you cause you to turn away, but there is nothing behind you, and the coach vanishes. * Log wagon: you nearly collide with a wagon carrying a heavy load of logs. You hear the sound of someone behind you, but when you look, find no-one. The wagon vanishes before you can turn around. * Two men: you nearly run into two men struggling to carry a long, heavy log. You hear footfalls from behind and they vanish when you turn around. * Angry man with a cudgel: you encounter a man who insists you have stolen his gold. You have a choice: reason with, subdue, or flee from the man. Reasoning with him appears to be the best solution, and once you've successfully talked or fought him down, the encounter does not appear to repeat. ** If you attempt to reason: . Yes, that is 64 XP to all skills, not AS&P. He them vanishes as the rest. If you fail you have to fight . You get 64 General XP and he vanishes. ** If you try to subdue, you fight . You get 64 General XP and he vanishes. ** If you flee, you'll see the man vanish before you. The Old Man You spot an elderly, bearded man, who evades your attempts to speak with him. Once you've encountered him, go back to Irongard. Enter the Elder's Eye Tavern. When you try to exit, you'll be approached by a certain patron. That encounter unlocks Thorn Isle (the link will be on the main Irongard screen). After you've spoken with him on the tavern (no matter if you've already accepted the quest or not) , you'll be able to identify him (by name, Elborin) if you encounter him again while exploring Irongard. Category:Explorable Locations